


A Different Outcome

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bestiality, Biting, Bottom Rhys, Knotting, M/M, Restraints, Rhys is chained, Werewolf Hugo, top hugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Hugo was supposed to kill his lover, but his new werewolf form has different ideas.
Relationships: Rhys/Hugo Vasquez
Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Kudos: 17





	A Different Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for a request on tumblr.

Rhys was tired, beyond exhausted as he was dragged, wrists bound through the hall. In front of him walked his captor. “I could have given you the world, Rhys, now you’ll have to die.”

Rhys pulled at his bonds. “You’re such a coward, your ego can’t handle a little rejection.”

They stopped in front of a door. “It wasn’t just the rejection, Rhys, it was _who_ you chose over me. I will never understand how you could choose a knight over a _prince_.”

They took him into the room and chained him to a wall. The chains were long enough to let him stand. Rhys glared. “It’s not that hard to figure out, _you_ were a pig compared to him.”

The prince clasped his hand around Rhys’ neck. “Well, as you die, remember you passed up this pig for that _werewolf_.”

He gasped. “What? What did you do to Hugo?”

“That arrogant knight is now the beast that will kill you.” The prince laughed. “Bring him in and let them look at each other one last time before the beast kills his _true love_.”

Rhys’ eyes widened as Hugo was brought in, beaten and bloody. “Hugo!” he called, trying to reach him, but the prince shoved him against the wall.

The guards dumped him on the floor. The prince sneered at him. “Enjoy your last day alive together. Hugo hasn’t eaten in days, he must be positively ravenous.” The prince kicked Hugo as he left.

The man growled, snapping at the prince as the door slammed shut. Rhys screamed a curse after the man before looking at Hugo. “Are you okay?”

Slowly, Hugo got to his knees and crawled over to Rhys. “We need to get you out of here.” They embraced in a long kiss. 

“What were they talking about?” Rhys pressed into those kisses.

“They turned me into a werewolf. They expect me to tear you apart, but that’s not going to happen. We’re going to get you out of here first.”

“You mean, _we’re_ going to get out of here.”

“I’m a monster now, Rhys, I won’t let you get hurt.” He rattled the chains, trying to rip them out of the wall. He swore. “I’m not strong enough in this form.”

“Hugo, please, just kiss me. We can’t stop it. I’d rather die at your hand than live my life with that man.”

The knight looked furious and like he wanted to rage.

Rhys spoke softly. “Please.”

He watched Hugo, shoulders strained, body breathing heavily, force himself to calm and turn to Rhys. He pulled Rhys into a tight kiss, his fury subsiding some with each one. When he finally pulled away, his breath was hot between them.

“I think it’s time, Rhys.”

“I love you.”

Hugo kissed him. “I love you, too.”

It was startling when he stumbled backwards, growling. It was unearthly and turned into a snarl. His bones and body shifted, growing and elongating. Before Rhys, crouched a humanoid wolf covered in fur and snarling.

Rhys tried not to make a noise, his heart pounding wildly as he curled his legs to his chest. He squeezed his eyes closed as Hugo strode over to him, large and menacing. He waited for the teeth and the blood and pain, but all he got was a wet nose. It shoved itself into his neck, sniffing deeply. A large tongue licked up Rhys.

Rhys looked at him. “Hugo?”

There was another long lick, breath hot against his skin. A clawed hand grabbed Rhys’ knee, pulling at it. Before Rhys knew it, he was pulled further onto the ground and crowded by the large beast.

Hugo huffed and licked, nuzzling Rhys’ neck. His hands tugged at Rhys’ clothes.

“Uh… Uh, Hugo… What are you-” He gasped as the werewolf tore his clothes apart, nails dragging, teeth ripping. Rhys’ bottom half was naked. Hugo dipped and sniffed Rhys’ dick. Rhys froze, eyes wide. The large, yellow eyes stared at him as Hugo sniffed harder.

Rhys tentatively tried to move, but the creature snarled and shoved him fully to the ground. The chains were taught, pulling Rhys’ hands. Hugo bit Rhys’ neck hard enough that Rhys was afraid to move or tear his flesh. Strong hands pulled Rhys’ thighs open, nails digging into them. They lifted his ass up, hips lunging forward against his hole.

Rhys gasped as Hugo’s cock entered him. He tugged on the cuffs, wanting to grip onto Hugo, and have some semblance of control, but they still would not budge. He was at the mercy of Hugo’s wereform that rocked his hips into Rhys hard and erratic. Rhys squeezed his eyes shut, moaning softly.

It was different than when he and Hugo had made love. It was rough and commanding, his jaw pinning Rhys. Hugo had taken pride in working Rhys up slowly as a human, saying a knight attended their partner first. Hugo in wereform was fucking him to dominate now, claw piercing into him to keep him still.

Rhys’ moans had turned to shouts, loud and unrestrained. He arched against Hugo, wanting to wriggle more, but unable to. Rhys yelled as something large entered him. It hurt as it settled just inside his ass, stretching him as Hugo gave several hard thrusts. Rhys shuddered, ducking his head into Hugo’s fur, squirting his cum between them.

The creature stilled, relaxing his jaw and releasing Rhys from it. A long tongue lapped over his shoulder, over where Hugo had bitten him. There was no blood that Rhys could feel and it confused him.

Werewolves were monstrous beasts that could only kill. And yet… Hugo hadn’t done that. He licked Rhys’ neck and shoulders over and over as the large thing in his ass began to slowly ease.

“Well… You didn’t kill me, did you?” Rhys laughed softly. “You know, any other time, this would have been hot as hell.” He jangled his chains. “When we get out, we’ll have to try it again.”

Hugo chuffed, licking up his jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
